


Vaulted Highs

by Lionheartedqueen21



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, F/F, MayorQueen, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:16:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29664402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionheartedqueen21/pseuds/Lionheartedqueen21
Summary: Really just an excuse to write angsty mayorqueen smut. What happens when a frustrated mayor runs into her past self that as usual, is up to no good? Supposed to be a oneshot but I couldn't help throwing in a hint of Swanqueen at the end, so who knows, I may add on late, do yall think I should?
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 11
Kudos: 31





	Vaulted Highs

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Hope you all enjoy this complete filth. Reviews are love!

It had been one of the longest days in Regina Mill’s long life. As usual a few different villains were threatening the lives and well-being of everyone in Storybrooke and as usual, the one called upon to fix it was the town’s shining mayor. But despite the fact that Regina had carried this town on her back since Henry was ten, her actions were still conducted under the watchful eyes of the towns’ proven heroes, the Charmings and their savior daughter, just in case the newly reformed queen had any relapses into her villainous days. Regina stumbled down the stairs into her vault in search of a well deserved drink or more. She stopped in her tracks as her magic tingled like a static signal indicating that another magical being was near. 

“Hello madame mayor…”, a sultry voice purred from the depths of the cavernous room filled with dusty trunks and spellbooks. Regina squinted at the silhouette of her royal self perched on a throne, magicked to be a replica of the one in the enchanted forest. She rolled her eyes, the queen certainly hadn’t lost any of her subtlety despite having been locked away in the depths of Regina for the past few years. 

“Do you mind if I call you that? I mean I know that was Swan’s little nickname for us back in the day…” Regina twitched at the mention of Emma. The queen chuckled darkly, “Back when all you could do was eye fuck her in Granny’s and knock her around in graveyards just to alleviate the…tension…” she emphasized the last word by materializing behind an enraged Regina and whispering it hotly in her ear. 

Regina hissed growing angrier by the second and whirled around with an outstretched hand throwing an invisible barrier straight into her evil half’s chest which sent her flying back into the wall. An action she quickly regretted when she felt the full force of her own magic reverberate through their connection making her grunt and fall to her knees. “Did I strike a nerve?” the queen laughed a little hysterically. She swiped a trickle of blood from the corner of her lips with her finger, and caught Regina’s gaze, sucking on the digit in a suggestive manor. “Mmmm” she hummed in appreciation, “I just love the taste of dark magic” she purred giving her supposedly better half a wicked sneer, before Regina turned away trying to hide the blush that crept up her neck. “I told you Regina… that tiny bit of darkness I awakened on the docks… well its grown so much” she said with a prideful smile. 

Regina hung her head and looked away, picking herself up and rolling her neck. The bitch was right, the magic she had called upon in that moment of rage was anything but light, she could tell because she suddenly felt high, and like a rehabbed junkie shooting up after a long stint of sobriety, her body felt weightless. She hadn’t lost herself to the intoxicating darkness in the beginning because of her need for revenge, she lost herself because it felt like opium coursing through her veins, clouding her head and taking away all of her pain. 

The queen stood as well and cracked her neck with a roll of her eyes, mirroring Regina’s actions before rummaging through a trunk of ingredients, pulling out a few vials of dark liquid. “Feels good doesn’t it dearie” she taunted her other half using Rumple’s pet name as a reminder that it was Rumpelstiltskin who had pushed Regina down the dark magic rabbit hole in the first place. This struck a new nerve inside Regina, as she recalled the rumors spreading around town about the queen and Rumple shacking up together. She stalked closer to the queen who was busy heating vials with a flame from her palm, “Did you really fuck him?” she spat venomously. The queen didn’t miss a beat, “You jealous? Careful dearie… envy runs in the family, and green really isn’t our color.” 

“Hardly” Regina scoffed with a disgusted curl of her lips. 

“Just wanted to thank you for soiling my reputation” she muttered bitterly, ignoring the pang of jealousy that she felt not for the queen, but Rumple. She shook her head and shoved that inappropriate feeling aside. Lust for Emma was one thing, but lust for the woman that quite literally embodied everything she hated about herself… that killed thousands with a casual flick of her wrist, well that wasn’t exactly in the ‘how to be a hero’ manual. 

“Hate to break it to you dearie, but your reputation was never sterling. Some may have forgiven you for our past, but no one will forget” the queen said finishing up her concoction. She appraised her creation in the light, a vial of amber liquid which Regina eyed warily. Conjuring a spindle, the queen winked and dipped it reverently into the glass, drawing it out slowly. She caught Regina’s gaze again and pressed it to her finger letting out a soft moan of appreciation as the blissful poison worked its way through her veins. She laid the flat of her tongue against the spindle and licked up the shaft, delighting in the hitch of breath in Regina’s throat that she caught before the short haired brunette turned away. Regina bit her lip to stifle her own sigh as she imagined the effect the drug was having, not actually needing to feel it herself, the memories of it were strong enough to recall. 

The queen leaned heavily against an old desk as her limbs filled with lead, her dilated gaze fixed on her other half who was struggling with an internal war. She rolled her darkly rimmed eyes and materialized behind Regina, snaking her hands around the mayor’s waist. She rested her chin lazily on Regina’s shoulder while her thumbs rubbed soothing circles over where her silky blouse tucked into her slacks. To her surprise, Regina didn’t immediately jump away, but her body felt like a live wire, the tension in her muscles making her aura pulse. “Relax Gina… I’m not here to fight” the Queen soothed, her breath tickling the other’s ear. 

“Why are you here?” Regina spat in a feisty tone that didn’t match her body as it slowly melted into the corset clad figure behind her. “To alleviate some of your tension darling…” she purred and brought the poisonous spindle up to the light and twirled it around lithe fingers. Regina’s fingers closed around the relic and the queen left it in her hand trailing her fingertips back up her arm with a venomous little smile. “We both know I am getting what I came for tonight” she purred. “and when you’re spiraling into morning regrets, you can blame it on the potion…” the queen reasoned. 

Like a moth back to the flame, Regina pressed the magically glowing end into her fingertip. She bit her lip as the poison invaded her body, every nerve ending going numb. “Remember I can feel everything that you feel” the queen said massaging her back and neck muscles until Regina’s head lolled back onto her shoulder. “and my dear, frustrated is an understatement…” she continued in a silky voice.

Regina’s brow crinkled, “well you and Rumple weren’t helping…” she said bitterly. The queen’s lips spread into a devilish grin, “So our connection works for pleasure as well as pain… She stated thoughtfully “I had wondered if you could feel all of me” she said huskily and punctuated her words by pulling the mayor flush against her front. Regina stifled a groan “I feel your pleasure yes…” she conceded, “but not strongly enough to bring about my own” she whispered.

The queen hummed in mock understanding running her hand up Regina’s back soothingly, “Well we will have to fix that huh.” She grabbed Regina’s chin and turned her head over her shoulder crushing their lips together. The queen sucked on her bottom lip and scraped her teeth against the soft skin, and Regina nearly melted, but as the kiss went on, the voice of reason in the back of her head got louder. Regina stiffened and pulled back, but the queen tightened her arms around her waist so she couldn’t go far. “This-this is wrong” Regina stammered trying to blink the arousal away and put distance between them. 

The queen sneered, “When has that ever dictated what we did?” 

“Things are different now…” Regina mumbled. If only her head wasn’t so damn foggy… She scrunched up her brow trying to think of why this wasn’t a good idea, but came up blank. Her mind was literally blank. 

The queen chuckled. Regina had lost her built up tolerance to the drug and perhaps her dose had been a little more potent than the queen’s. She had also slipped a little magic dampening powder into Regina’s dose thinking it might come in handy later. 

“Relax baby I know what you like..” the queen purred winding her fingers into Regina’s short locks and tugging the way she knew she liked. Her other hand slipped under her blouse and cupped her breast before pinching a nipple through her bra. A moan slipped out of her Regina’s lips parting them just long enough for the queen to take the opportunity to reclaim her lips, slipping her tongue into her hot mouth. 

Regina sucked on the tongue invading her mouth and grabbed her neck, not sure how much longer her legs would hold her body up. She was fairly certain she was leaning most of her weight on her counterpart. The queen’s hand abandoned her hair and found her other breast, roughly groping her through her blouse. Growing impatient, she ripped the shirt open, sending buttons flying and yanked Regina’s bra down to give her breasts proper attention. Moan after moan fell from Regina’s lips, increasing in volume as the queen nudged her legs apart with a knee and shoved her thigh inbetween her legs. Regina immediately pushed her ass into the figure behind her and grinded against her thigh. 

“Eager aren’t we?” the queen laughed, but her eyes were black with lust. Regina growled. Her work pants wouldn’t let her get close enough to get the stimulation she needed. 

“Tell me what you want Re/ginnaa” the queen mocked reveling in the mayor’s desperation.

Regina’s cheeks turned crimson and she bit her lip, “You know what I want…” she murmured. 

“I want to hear you say it” the queen said tightening her grip on her hair pulling it deliciously. 

“Fine… I want you to fuck me.” Regina ground out.

The queen sneered and slowly ran her hands down her body teasingly slow and fingered the clasp on her pants, “say please” she husked against the mayor’s ear.

Regina scoffed, “I don’t beg” although her hips bucked involuntarily.

“We’ll see about that dearie” the queen mocked and stepped back. Regina stumbled and almost whimpered at the loss of contact. The queen waved her hand, and suddenly Regina found herself stark naked, bent over her desk, her hands tied to the table with an invisible force. The queen stalked towards her licking her lips. “mmm this is definitely your best look” she said analyzing the scene appreciatively. The desk was low, so her perky ass was raised high up in the air and the only stitch of clothing she had left were her black pumps. Regina rolled her eyes and shuddered as a draft sent goosebumps across her bare legs. She bit back the whine in her throat and pressed her thighs together still desperate for relief. 

The queen circled predatorily around her and kicked her ankles apart, binding them with another magical force. She ran a finger down Regina’s back delighting in how it arched under her touch. She wondered how reactive other parts of her body would be. Her fingers danced lower until they reached the swell of her ass and then ghosted away making Regina huff impatiently. Suddenly, the queen brought her hand down on Regina’s backside with a resounding crack and a yelp ripped from her throat. A barrage of spanks followed that one, but after the first couple, Regina’s whimpers turned to languid moans and she pushed her ass out to meet each hit. 

The queen snorted at her eagnerness and eyed her glistening folds, “Seriously Regina? How long has it been? Has no one in this fucked up little town figured out that their bitchy mayor just needs a good spanking to fix her attitude?” 

Regina groaned as she felt beads of moisture slipping down the insides of her thighs and she prayed the queen wouldn’t notice. But her gods weren’t listening because she didn’t just notice, she cackled and swiped a finger up her leg swirling it in the wetness on her thigh, but not giving Regina the satisfaction of touching her where she needed her the most. Regina bit her lip to keep from crying out in frustration and stomping her feet like a child. 

The queen glided in front of her and caught her gaze before sucking on her finger colorfully making Regina bite her lip and turn away. The queen grabbed her jaw forcing her to look at her before placing a bruising kiss on her lips making her taste herself. Regina winced at the waves of arousal splashing through her body. The ache in her core was painful at this point. “Please” she gasped incoherently as the queen had her bottom lip between her teeth. The queen pulled back with an arch in her eyebrow, “What was that?” 

“You heard me” Regina growled. 

Cheeky bitch. The queen walked around behind Regina who was shifting her weight uneasily from foot to foot. She smacked her palm between her open legs making Regina shriek as her head snapped back. The queen blew a stream of air across her sex and Regina, panting and trembling finally broke, “pleasseee” she moaned loud enough to wake the whole graveyard. 

The queen smirked, “Please what?”

“Please fuck me!!” Regina screeched unable to take anymore of the queen’s teasing.

“please fuck me what?” 

“Please fuck me your majesty” Regina choked out. 

The queen shoved two fingers into her at a punishing pace, but Regina was so wet, she only felt relief. A string of curses and moans tumbled from her mouth, and the coil inside her abdomen tightened embarrassingly fast. The queen added a third finger and circled her clit lazily with her other hand. “H-harderrr” Regina screamed and the longer haired brunette sped up her thrusts and drew out the letters I-O-W-N-Y-O-U on her clit. The mayor’s inner walls began to clench and the queen pinched the little bundle of nerves and tugged. 

Regina crashed over the edge screaming her pleasure as her body jerked against the restraints and wetness coated the queen’s hands. Stars were still popping on front of her eyes and blood roaring in her ears, so she didn’t hear the hurried footsteps running into the mausoleum until they were almost down the stairs. Regina shook her head trying to shake the effects of her earth shattering orgasm, and finally the footsteps broke through her consciousness. She whipped her head back to stare at the queen who was licking her fingers clean. The queen threw her a sickening smile that made Regina’s gut twist, “did I forget to mention we’re having company?” 

“REGINA?!” a voice yelled from the stairs pounding on the door that led into the vault. Regina immediately recognized it as the concerned voice of Emma Swan. “I heard screaming?! Let me in!! Are you okay?!” Emma babbled from behind the door. Regina’s eyes widened at the queen, “Don’t you fucking dare-“ she croaked out, her voice hoarse from screaming, but the queen blew her a venomous kiss and disappeared in a cloud of smoke just as the door burst open and a very concerned sheriff tumbled into the vault.


End file.
